After School
center|660px Datos *'Nombre: '''After School (애프터스쿨) y en Japón se les conoce como AFTERSCHOOL (アフタースクール) o también con las iniciales "A.S." **'¿Por qué After School?: After School viene del sentimiento de libertad, emoción y pasión que los estudiantes experimentan después de la escuela. El grupo se nombró así porque querían usar esos sentimientos en el escenario. *'''Número de miembros (Estudiantes): 7 chicas **'Ex-miembros (Graduadas): 4'' chicas *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Amarillo *'Debut: '''17 de enero de 2009 *'Nombre fanclub oficial: PlayBoyz y PlayGirlz *'Agencia: ' **'''Corea: Pledis Entertainment (La misma que Son Dam Bi, Orange Caramel, NU'EST, Seventeen y Kahi) **'China:' Yuehua Entertainment **'Japón y Taiwán:' Avex Group (La misma que 2NE1, F(x), U-Kiss, Orange Caramel, EXO, Super Junior, BIGBANG, TVXQ, etc). *'Sub Unidades:' **After School RED **After School BLUE ** Orange Caramel ** IYOKAN (No oficial) Carrera 'Pre Debut:' Las chicas, como grupo, siendo cinco miembros, hicieron su primera aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2008 en el "SBS Gayo Daejun Festival", interpretando "Play Girlz" junto a Son Dam Bi . Días antes del debut de After School, Pledis Entertainment anunció que el concepto musical del grupo estaría fuertemente influenciado por las Pussycat Dolls. '2009: Debut' El grupo debutó el 17 de enero de 2009 con la canción "Ah!" 'de su single debut ''New Schoolgirl. El cual estaba basado en el concepto de las Pussycat Dolls, con la formacion Kahi, Jung Ah, JooYeon, Bekah y Yoo So Young. Más tarde, ese mismo año, Uee se unió al grupo siendo la primera y única integrante de la segunda generación. Para después publicar su segundo single, '''"Diva". thumb|280px|Formación en promociones de "Ah" Después de terminar las promociones de en otoño de 2009 la integrante SoYoung dejó el grupo por motivos personales, lo que derivó el ingreso de dos nuevas miembros: Raina y Nana formando la tercera generación. Posteriormente el grupo lanzó la canción''' "Because Of You", la cual se convirtió en la canción más éxitosa del grupo hasta la fecha, además de ser premiado en Japón por la revista Billboard, sin tener un debut oficial en ese lugar. '''2010: Bang, reality y álbum navideño En 2010, se anuncia el ingreso de una nueva miembro Lizzy que a pesar de haber ingresado despues del single "Beacuse Of You" Pledis informó que seria parte de la tercera generacion y con ello abririan paso a un nuevo single llamado "Bang" el cual llamaría la atención por su sencuencia con tambores. Las chicas tendrian su primer reality llamado PlayGirls, en el que se enfrentan en diferentes pruebas, el programa tuvo buen rating. Y le dio la oportunidad a Lizzy, Nana y Raina de hacerse mas conocidas, las cuales estaban dominando con el debut de Orange Caramel. Después de un largo tiempo sin promociones, en diciembre del año 2010 el grupo lanza un álbum navideño titulado "Happy Pledis", cuya canción principal sería "Love Love Love". La canción fue escrita por la miembro Raina . En este single Bekah se toma un descanso de 2 meses para viajar a Hawai y por eso no participaria en las promociones. '2011: ingreso de E-Young, sub-unidades y debut en Japón' El grupo colaboraria con la diva japonesa Namie Amuro en su cancion "Make It Happen" a principios del 2011 antes de su debut ofic ial japones. Tras varios meses de ausencia el grupo regresó en abril de 2011 con su primer álbum titulado "Virgin". Dicho regreso lo hizo con una nueva integrante: E-Young , siendo la primera y unico miembro de la cuarta generación, que tendría como sencillo principal "Shampoo". Finalizadas la promociones del álbum la integrante Bekah se gradúa para irse a estudiar diseño de moda a Hawai, tuvo fiesta de graduación y un single solista. El grupo informaria que se diviria en dos sub unidades, para las promociones como As Red y As Blue, el primero tendria un concepto feroz y fuerte, mientras el segundo tendria un concepto mas dulce, los fans escojerian que miembros serian parte de cada una de las sub unidades, As Red quedaria conformado por Kahi, Jung Ah, Nana y UEE, mientras AS BLUE estaria conformado con Jooyeon, Raina, Lizzy y E-young, Las primeras promocionarian "In The Nigth Sky" 'mientras las segundas promocionarian "'Wonder Boy", 'estas sub unidades tendrian bastantes controversias, como acusasiones de plagio y criticas por tener las mas populares en un grupo y las menos populares en otro. El mismo año a finales del 2011, After School debutó oficialmente en Japón con la versiona japonesa '"Bang!" como primer single, para luego mas tarde lanzar su segundo single el cual seria la version japonesa de "Diva" 'este incluiria "'Tap Slap" 'que sería la nueva version de "'Let's Step Up". El grupo junto a Son Dam Bi , NU'EST , Yoo Ara y Lime en este tiempo aprendices de la compañia y algunos de los miembros del grupo Seventeen , se unieron para hacer el segundo álbum familiar navideño, "Happy Pledis" que tiene como canción principal "Love Letter". '2012: Flashback, ingreso de Kaeun y salida de Kahi' Iniciando el nuevo año las chicas lanzarian su tercer single japones "Rambling Girls" el cuál seria su primera cancion japonesa original, este single también incluia su famoso track "Because Of You". con este single darian más tarde a conocer su primer album japones "PlayGirlz", y anunciarian su primer Tour japones que llevaría el mismo nombre del album. El grupo anunciaria su tercer single japones "Lady Luck/Dilly Dally", este ultimo se habia dado conocer debido a que una parte de la canción se pudo escuchar en un comercial de la marca "Rexona", 'que tiene como protagonista a Nana, después el single se presentaria oficialmente en su primer tour, para luego despues anunciar la graduación de la líder Kahi y la adición de un nuevo miembro, Kaeun, siendo esta la única miembro de la quinta generación. Estos dos sucesos importantes sucederián en el tour japonés del grupo, y además se anunciaría que el grupo se estaba preparando para su comeback coreano. Luego de muchos intentos de comeback, finalmente regresan en junio con un nuevo maxi single llamado "'Flashback", '''siendo este el primer single de Kaeun en el grupo, y el primero sin Kahi, quien en aquel entonces era la líder del grupo, pero se graduó para dedicarse a una carrera en solitario. El liderazgo pasó a ser de Jung Ah. '''2013: First Love y comeback japonés Finalmente después de muchos anuncios e intentos fallido de comeback, regresan el dia 12 de junio, con "'First Love"'' de su 6º Maxi Single "Time's Up"'' con un concepto sexy en el cual "El pole dance" (baile de barra) es usado como elemento principal de la coreografía y escena, llamando la atención y elogios por parte de los críticos. After School llevó a cabo un showcase para el comeback el día 13 de junio, en el Lotte Card Art Center. Al principio Lizzy tuvo que parar sus promociones por una lesión, pero después de un incidente en las promociones en un programa musical, Nana también tuvo que parar sus promociones debido a una lesión en su cadera. Aún en promociones de "First Love" se anunció su comeback japonés con su 5to single japones "Heaven", que incluye el sencillo "Crazy Driver", 'y la canción principal "'Heaven", 'además de estar acompañado de "'First Love" con un nueva versión en DVD que incluirá el vídeo. El single saldió a la venta el 2 de octubre del 2013, posicionándose en el 6to lugar en los charts Oricon. Despues de el convenio de PLEDIS con "Yuehua Entertainment", 'After School comenzó a promocionarse en China, en diversos programas musicales, presentando "'Let´s Do It/ Bang", 'el grupo aún no tiene fecha para hacer un debut oficial. Las chicas realizaron su comeback en Japón con un nuevo single con el nombre de "'Shh", el cual adopta un concepto mas tomboy, y maduro en comparación con su anterior single "Heaven", 'el single seria liberado el 29 enero del 2014, contaría con 3 versiones y un dvd, ademas de lado "B" del disco, contaría también con la canción "'Rock It!", ademas de esto las chicas serian el noveno girlgroup con mejores ganancias del 2013, reportando una fortuna de 95 billiones de won, segun la revista forbes. '2014: lanzamiento de Dress To Kill'' y grabaciones para Beauty Bible''' En enero del 2014 las chicas anuncian el lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum, Dress To Kill, que se lanzó oficialmente el 19 de marzo del 2014, el disco contendría 12 tracks entre "Heaven" "Shh" y "Miss Idependent" el álbum fue lanzado en tres versiones, la versión estándar, la versión CD con DVD, que incluía el vídeo de Flashback y Diva, un vídeo especial de su fanmeeting y una versión especial con dos bonus track, los cuales serían la versión japonesa de Flashback y otra con con Lucky Girl. Las chicas colaboraron para el disco del décimo aniversario de Brave Sound, con la canción Week la cual tuvo buena recepción en el los charts. Las chicas prestaron su imagen para el programa "Beauty Bible " en español biblia de belleza, en el cual las chicas le dan a los espectadores consejos de belleza, maquillaje y ocio, ademas entrevistar a transeúntes y famosos, el programa se volvió popular y además un programa regular. Las chicas se toman un descanso para tener actividades individuales, Orange Caramel tuvo su comeback con Catallena recibiendo buena recepción en los charts, y recientemente se informo que realizaran su comeback en agosto, ademas se presentaron dos veces en Inmortal Song 2, al su tiempo Nana se presento como miembro regular del programa Roommate y muy pronto también sera miembro regular en el programa chino Fashion Star con grandes estrellas, Jooyeon hace parte del elenco del drama New Leaf, hizo un cameo en el popular drama Hotel King y además protagonizó el vídeo musical de Taewan de C-Luv, Raina colaboraría con el rapero San E promocionando la canción "A Midsummer Nigth's Sweetness" por diferentes programas musicales el cual fue numero uno en corea y aún permanece en lo mas alto de los charts, Uee ha aparecido recientemente en Laws of Jungle. Lizzy a aparecido en diferentes programas como MC o como invitada, Ka eun debuto como modelo en las diferentes pasarelas japonesas y junto a E-young y Minhyun de Nu'est, hicieron un cameo por el drama Trot Lovers como MC haciendo una parodia de Music Bank .El 7 de Octubre Raina hace su debut como solista. En noviembre 2014 las chicas se prepararon su segundo Tour Japones con las fechas 21, 22 y 23 de Noviembre. En este Tour se presentaron una nueva canción japonesa llamada SHINE, el cual tuvo una actuación especial del solo de Jungah y una sub-unidad especial"Iyokan" conformada por las dos mas jovenes del grupo E-young y Kaeun. En este Tour Nana menciono que After School no hará un comeback en lo que queda del 2014. Actualmente las chicas siguen concentrándose en sus actividades individuales y graban la tercera temporada de Beauty Bible pero solo con la participación de Jungah, Jooyeon, Uee, E-young y Kaeun. Rumores de la salida de Jooyeon El 23 de Diciembre del 2014, Pledis dio a conocer que el contrato que tenía Jooyeon estaba próximo a su vencimiento, por lo que muchos blogs dieron la noticia de que ella sería la siguiente en graduarse, sin embargo el 31 de diciembre dicho contrato vencerá y se espera que se renueve, ya que según fuentes han declarado que no se tiene intenciones de que Jooyeon deje tanto After School como su carrera en la actuación, aun así, aun no se confirma si se graduara hasta el 31 de diciembre. Integrantes Integrantes(Arriba, abajo-izq, der): Nana, Lizzy, UEE, Kaeun, Jungah, E-young y Raina *Jung Ah (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) * UEE (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Raina (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nana (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Lizzy (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *E-Young (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Kaeun (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Graduadas (Ex-Miembros): *Soyoung (2009) *Bekah (2009-2011) *Kahi (2009-2012). * Jooyeon(2009-2014) Generaciones *'Primera: 'Kahi, Jung Ah, Jooyeon, Soyoung y Bekah *'Segunda: 'UEE *'Tercera': Raina, Nana y Lizzy (Orange Caramel) *'Cuarta': E-Young *'Quinta': Kaeun Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes ' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' 'DVD' Colaboraciones *''AMOLED'' - Son Dam Bi (2009) *''Spring Chiken Soup ''- Infinity Challenge Olympic Road, Jung Joo Ha (2009) *''You (half)'' - Sunny Side (2009) *''Snow Village'' - K.Will, Brown Eyed Girls, Kan Mi Yeon (2011) *''Dreams Again! ''- Red Devil's 4th Album: The Shouts of Red (2011) *''Make It Happen'' - Namie Amuro (2012) *''Week'' - Brave Brothers 10th anniversary project album (2014) Temas para Dramas *''Tempted Again OST'' - After School y Sunny Side - Half (2009) *''Lights and Shadows OST ''- Have You Forgotten (2011) Tours *After School 1st Japan Tour Playgirlz (2012). Dramas *You're Beautiful (2009, Cameo ep1) Películas *''White: The Melody of the Curse'' (cameo,2011).'' Programas de TV *'2009: MTV Diary Of After School'' *'2010:' Playgirlz School. *''2013: Weekly idol'' *''2013-2014: After School's Beauty Bible '' Premios Anuncios '''''Anuncios en Corea *''Instax Mini 7'' -Jooyeon y Jung Ah- (2009) *''AMOLED'' ft Son Dam Bi (2009). *''Landrover CF'' (2011). *''The Saem Cosmetics CF ft Lee Seung Gi (2011). *''MIXXO CF (2013). Anuncios en Japón *''Ico TVCM'' (2011). *''Shibuya109 (2011). *''Samanthe Thavasa (2012). *''Eyefull Home (2012). *''Rexena (2012). *''MIXXO CF (2013)'' Anuncios en Taiwan *''MIXXO CF (2013).'' Anuncios en China *''MIXXO CF (2013).'' Curiosidades *Algunas integrantes de After School eran bailarinas de Son Dam Bi antes de su debut oficial. * Son cercanas a NU'EST,Infinite y MBLAQ. *Había planes de promocionar la cancion "Bad Guy" 'de su primer single, al terminar la promociones de "'Ah" 'pero por considerarse inadecuada para su difusión, fueron cancelados los planes de promoción. *Tuvieron una batalla de baile con Girls' Generation, la cual ganaron. En otro Dance Battle interpretaron la cancion again and again de 2pm en una batalla de baile contra SHINee la cual ellas ganaron. Otra fue contra el grupo T-ara , en el cual tambien ganaron y 4minute en el que tambien ganaron. Hasta la fecha After School nunca ha perdido en un Dance Battle contra otros grupos idols. *Antes que debutara el grupo Nine Muses, After School se consideraba el grupo femenino con la integrantes más altas. * Son consideradas "Las hermanas mayores de Hello Venus". *Fueron teloneras de las Pussycat Dolls, junto a Son Dam Bi , en su tour "'Doll Domination Tour" en las fechas de asia. *Hicieron un cover de "Love Machine" del grupo Morning Musume, cambiándole el nombre a "Dream Girl". '''Recordemos que After School se inspiró en su concepto de graduación por parte de ellas y en el sistema en las Pussycat Dolls. *After School fue el primer ganador de los ''Billboard Japón','' como el "'K-pop New Artist of The Year'" (Artista del año). *Bekah y Kahi (ex-integrantes) entrevistaron a Lady Gaga.(Aqui entrevista ) *Para el disco "'Happy Pledis'" donaron muñecas y parte del dinero de la venta del disco para los niños de la Unicef. *La canción "'Rip Off'", de su álbum japonés, fue incluida en su ''maxi-single "Flashback". Jung Ah fue la que escribió la letra de la canción en la versión coreana. *Según la revista Rolling Stone el grupo se encuentra en el puesto número 6 como uno de los grupos que tendrían éxito en Estados Unidos. *El de 2 de noviembre de 2012 se presentaron en Music Bank en Viña del Mar, Chile, en la quinta vergara, junto a; Super Junior, C.N.Blue, RaNia y Davichi. *Brave Brothers que ha producido sus anteriores exitos como "AH!", "Diva" y "Because Of You", se encargaron de producir su nuevo single "First Love" '''de su 6º single álbum. *Antes de su comeback '''First Love la miembro Lizzy no estuvo presente tanto en el MV como en las presentaciones porque se había lastimado la pierna, pero estuvo como público en las presentaciones. *El 18 de julio del 2013 se anunció que la miembro Nana se había lesionado la cadera cayendo de una altura de 11m, después de su presentación en Show Champion de MBC Music, tuvo que ser llevada al hospital. Es la razón por la cual tampoco pudo estar en las presentaciones a partir del 19 de julio. *Ya que la miembro Lizzy no estuvo presente en el comeback del grupo, la coreografía presentada en el MV y en las promociones de First Love no es la original, si no que tiene modificaciones para cubrir las partes en donde cantaba y bailaba Lizzy. *Avex creo un canal de Youtube donde sólo es After School y Orange Caramel. *La integrante Nana en una entrevista reveló que cuando ella, Raina y Lizzy se gradúen de After School, seguirán estando juntas como Orange Caramel. *Las chicas se graduan cuando entienden que ya han completo su tiempo en el grupo y desean seguir su propio camino aun teniendo presente After School. *After School no cree en "Unidos por siempre" ellas prefieren decir que es hasta el tiempo lo permitan. Desean que aun cuando esten viejitas After School continuen porque quieren que sea un grupo recordado para siempre. Y sea un grupo longevo. *Por eso no se les llama Ex miembres sino, Graduadas. Porque eso es lo que las chicas son. *El MV de First Love estuvo en 1er lugar en el ranking de la pagina de Billboard como "Los 10 videos kpop mas sexys del 2013". Billboard escribió: "El grupo de chicas After School gana el título de vídeo más sexy del 2013 por probar que la sensualidad puede convertirse en una auténtica habilidad. Pole dancing ha sido asociado por mucho tiempo como una sórdida táctica de baile. Pero estas chicas resaltan el atletismo y belleza también, a veces opacado por su presunto significado-y haciéndolo mientras lucen completamente radiantes. Alucinantes clips de las chicas zigzagueando de arriba a abajo en las barras son yuxtapuestos con hermosas y vulnerables tomas de las integrantes--algunas sin top--cantando a la cámara. Dado que el 2013 ha demostrado ser el año más sexy del kpop,el visual de "First Love" mostró que ciertamente hay habilidad que puede ser resaltada como un acto que innegablemente seduce a los espectadores". *La canción "Rock It!" será utilizada para el opening del anime japonés "KUROSAGI ''black swindler ". *La canción de "'Week'" con Brave Brothers alcanzo el puesto #20 en los Melon Chart (140222) y alcanzó el puesto #1 en las listas Bugs y Soribada. *Recientemente la integrante UEE reveló que quizas se graduaria. Que no seria de inmediato, pero entiende que quizas ya pronto llegue el momento de ceder su lugar a una junior. *En una entrevista la Ex-Líder Kahi reveló que le gustaría volver a ser una miembro de After School. * Son conocidas como uno de los mejores grupos en presetación y baile. Han hecho bailes especiales para casi cada uno de sus comeback. Primero fue tambores en "Bang!", luego tap en "Shampoo" y finalmente pole dance en "First Love". * Cuando Kahi se graduó las chicas llenas de lagrimas prometieron apoyar por siempre a Kahi y que nunca la dejarian de amar. * En el último concierto donde Kahi estaría presente antes de salir oficialmente de After School, E-young dijo: ''"Hoy es su último concierto (refiriéndose a Kahi), es por eso que todas las miembros estamos tristes. Cuando recién me uní a After School Kahi me enseño mucho, es por eso que me siento muy triste pero a partir de ahora Kahi comenzara su carrera como solista. Pero ella siempre, siempre estará a mi lado y al lado de After School, por favor, apoyénla." ''Lizzy agradeció tener a las 8 miembros en el escenario y también agradeció a todos los fans presentes después dijo: ''"Nunca olvidare este momento, Kahi todas te amamos, nosotras realmente te amamos mucho." ''Nana muy afectada dijo: ''"Gracias a todos, me siento muy feliz ahora. De aquí en adelante sigan haciendonos felices como en este momento. Kahi yo realmente te amo mucho. He aprendido mucho de ti, estoy muy agradecida por todo. Donde quiera que estés, yo estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré. Porfavor nunca pienses que estas sola... siempre piensa que After School esta a tu lado, te quiero." Al decir esto Nana y Kahi no pudieron evitar las lágrimas. Raina decidió preguntar a los fans como lo habían pasado y ella comentó que disfrutó mucho el concierto. Después agradeció diciendo:'' "Gracias a ustedes, somos capaces de estar aquí, volveremos a Corea para nuestro próximo álbum, pero por favor continúen apoyándonos donde quiera que estemos, vamos a estar juntas por siempre, los amamos." Uee tranquilamente comento: ''"Estoy muy agradecida y feliz... muchas gracias a todos. Intentaremos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo a partir de ahora, por favor apoyenos. Kahi muchas gracias, no sé como expresarme... te quiero mucho." ''Jooyeon, al igual que Lizzy, agradeció a los fans por su presencia y luego dijo: ''"Por favor quédense al lado de After School, los amo" Luego de esto, agradeció a Pledis y Avex. Jung Ah no pudo contener las lágrimas debido a la partida de Kahi y al igual que Nana, muy afectada comentó: "Gracias al amor de todos, somos capaces de soñar en grande. Puedo sentir todo su amor. Con su apoyo trabajaremos muy duro para mostrar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, estos sentimientos jamás se borraran lo prometo. Desde que After School debutó, nos hemos preocupado mucho de Kahi, siento mucho haberte molestado alguna vez, Kahi. Prometemos que hasta el día en que te conviertas en una famosa cantante solista nosotras siempre te apoyaremos." ''Kahi luego pidió disculpas ya que quería decir algo conmovedor pero su mente quedo en blanco, luego agradeció a la empresa, los fans y su familia, admitió que estar en el grupo la hacia muy feliz. Hizo una reverencia de 90° a los fans, llena de lagrimas prometio dar su mejor esfuerzo y le pidio a los fans que sigan apoyando en todo a After School. Después de esto cantaron la balada 'Tell me' y todas se abrazaron llenas de lagrimas * Luego de la salida de Kahi, Kaeun ingresó al grupo y Kahi puso en las manos de Jung Ah el liderazgo del grupo ya que creía que esta era la más capaz para hacerlo con sabiduria. * Las chicas siguen siendo muy cercanas con Kahi, constantemente actualizan sus redes sociales junto a Kahi además de que siempre están presentes en sus musicales e incluso fueron a su comeback stage de 'It's me' y las chicas corearon la cancion, incluso se sabían los fanchants y partes de la coreografía. * Siguen siendo muy cercanas a Bekah, pese a la distancia (Bekah actualmente vive en Hawaii) y de los años de su graduación... Bekah sigue visitando de vez en cuando a las chicas, siempre pública cuando las chicas hacen un comeback demostrando su apoyo y pidiendo a los fans que les den todo su cariño, incluso es cercana con Kaeun pese a que esta se unió casi tres años después de la salida de Bekah. * El 2014 el grupo no estuvo muy activo musicalmente pero si se dedicaron a explotar las habilidades de las integrantes, Orange Caramel tuvo dos comeback el 2014, las chicas fueron animadoras de su propio programa de televisión. * Actualmente graban la tercera temporada de Beauty Bible, pero no son todas solo Jungah, Jooyeon, Uee, E-young y Kaeun. Las llaman 'Beauty Bible line' * Jungah, Jooyeon y Uee se hacen llamar "Old Caramel" ya que dicen que son la version vieja de Orange Caramel * La edad siempre es tema para las chicas, les encanta molestar a Jungah diciendo que ya esta muy vieja, ademas las chicas la llaman 'omma' (Madre del grupo) * Durante la época de First Love, las chicas jugaban mucho con el cabello de Kaeun ya que se les hacía muy graciosas sus trenzas * Entrenaron por casi 7 meses para First Love, las chicas terminaron llenas de moretones y heridas, además de la posterior lesión de Lizzy y Nana * Tenían pensado hacer un comeback el 2014 pero Raina comento que la canción no era lo suficientemente buena y que no querían defraudar a sus fans con una canción mediocre, prefieren esperar a hacer un comeback potente y único que una vez mas asombre a los Playgirlz/boyz y al resto de los fans del Kpop * Se rumorea que la ex-Hello Venus que aún permanece en la compañía Yoonjo, podría ser parte de la nueva generación de After School o formar una sub-unidad con las dos miembros más jóvenes, estaba pensado también para Yoo Ara pero ella decidió dejar la agencia de Pledis. * Jooyeon (#78) y Nana (#1) aparecieron en el lista de Los 100 Rostros Mas Hermosos del 2014 * Jooyeon decidió graduarse del grupo después de que su contrato terminará con la agencia el 31 de diciembre del 2014. Se dice que se dedicara a la actuación y la agencia le preparara una ceremonia de graduación y un Fanmeeting especial despedida. Enlaces *After School Sitio Web Oficial Corea *After School Sitio Web Oficial Japón *After School Sitio Web Oficial China *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Foro Internacional *Facebook Corea Oficial *Facebook Japon Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japon *Youtube Corea Oficial *Youtube Japan Official *Google+ Oficial '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial JungAh *Twitter Oficial Jooyeon *Twitter Oficial Uee *Twitter Oficial Raina *Twitter Oficial Lizzy *Twitter Oficial E-Young *Twitter Oficial Ka Eun *Twitter Oficial Nana Google+ *Oficial Jung Ah *Oficial Jooyeon *Oficial UEE *Oficial Raina *Oficial Nana *Oficial Lizzy *Oficial E-Young me2day *Oficial UEE *Oficial Nana *Oficial KaEun Cyworld *Cyworld JungAh *Cyworld Joo Yeon *Cyworld Bekah *Cyworld Uee *Cyworld Raina Facebook *Oficial UEE Instagram ' *Instagram Nana *Instagram Juyeon *Instagram Lizzy * Instagram Raina * Instagram Bekah * Instagram Kahi * Instagram Jung-A Galeria Videografía 'Corea thumb|left|300px|After School - Ah! thumb|right|300px|After School - Diva 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|After School - Bang! (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|295px|After School - Diva (Japanese Ver) 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|295 px|Son Dam Bi ft After School - AMOLEDthumb|right|295 px|Sunny Side ft After School - Your / Half Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband